


Falling

by orphan_account



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Future Fic, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Love/Hate, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gil reflects on his relationship with Odin.





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [praesexual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/praesexual/gifts).



> I wrote this for a friend because I asked her what to write and she said this so here ya go! I'll work on my GilOdin fic uhhh later tonight.

It wasn't all at once that Gil figured it out. 

There was no moment that he could pick out where he “fell in love” with Odin. In fact, it wasn’t like falling at all. It was a gradual and slow slide into love. Deliberate even, like walking down a set of stairs slowly. 

Gil and Odin had been hooking up for some time now. Mostly to relieve stress, partly to relieve the tension between them. There was also the fact that in their little group of rebels there were limited options for sexual partners. Not only were there not a lot of rebels, it would be difficult to be with anyone who didn’t have an all powerful demon in their head. In a way, it was also because they trusted each other, but neither would ever admit that to the other.

It started out fast and angry and rough. Ever since they had gotten to Aedinfell, Odin had started to piss Gil off more than usual. His princely garb and overall confidence around his subordinates was annoying. And attractive. Mostly annoying. 

Their first time was right after a physical fight between the two of them. Odin had used his authority to undermine Gil once again, and when Gil had confronted him about it, it came to blows. Soon Odin had Gil pinned against the wall. 

After that it was trysts here and there, a make out session in a secluded hallway, a handjob in a closet. It wasn’t until Odin suggested it that they actually used a bed. It was always Odin’s bed, and in the beginning Gil always left after it was over. Odin told him that he could stay, but it wasn’t until recently that Gil had started to take him up on that offer.

Maybe that’s when it began. Maybe that’s when Gil started noticing the kindness that Odin had for others. Maybe that’s when Gil started noticing how handsome his face was. Maybe that’s when Gil had started staring completely unbidden.

But that’s all a lie isn’t it? If Gil was being honest with himself he had always been at least physically attracted to Odin. And Odin had been so nice right after Gil had lost everything, offering him asylum from the Followers. All within a day of meeting him.

Gil was laying next to a sleeping Odin, peering at his cute sleeping face. Odin always looked upset in some capacity nowadays. Whether sad, angry, or wistful, the only time when Odin looked peaceful was when he was asleep like this. Well, there was another emotion that Odin showed Gil. Despite having literally just having had sex, Gil blushed at the lewdness of his thoughts.

When did Gil fall in love with Odin? He wasn’t always in love with him, and he certainly isn’t so deluded that he can’t see that he’s in love. Gil gently placed a hand on Odin’s cheek. 

Odin sleepily leaned into the touch. “Gil…” his voice rough with sleep.

Gil startled and pulled his hand away, afraid he had woken up Odin and had been caught. But Odin didn’t open his eyes, still breathing slowly. 

Gil didn’t know when he started falling for Odin, but now that he had started it was impossible to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> im avaswired on tumblr


End file.
